


Azalea

by Kangoo



Series: April Bouquet [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: This time it's Osiris' turn to come to him.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: April Bouquet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Azalea

**Author's Note:**

> this story brought to you by the frustration of having to wait for food to cook before you can eat it
> 
> theme: patient

There’s always something to do at the Tower. Guardians to chat with, bounties to give and birds to feed. Saint enjoys the work. He feels at his best when he’s busy helping. It helps keep him on his feet while he’s trying to feed his balance in this brave new world, with so many of those he knew and loved gone.

The loss of the Speaker, old news for so many and fresh for him, is still an acute pain he’s more than happy to have distraction from.

Despite this, it’s Osiris he misses most. The man is still alive and kicking against all odds but he might as well have been swallowed by the Infinite Forest for what Saint sees of him. He has glimpsed neither hide nor hair of the other man ever since he stepped back in the City. One would think coming back from the dead would be an event notable enough for the Warlock to at least visit, but no!

Saint is maybe a tiny bit bitter about it.

It’s fine though. He’s used to it. He found death running after Osiris because the old bastard wouldn’t talk to him like an adult. It’s not another few months of waiting that will kill him… again.

Thinking about it, maybe that would do it. Osiris wasn’t responsible for the initial tear in the timeline, but Light knows he jumped on the opportunity to play god with it as soon as it presented itself. Saint isn’t going to begrudge him for it. It is thanks to his actions that he gets to see the City flourish. But maybe he ought to take advantage of it, risk his life a little, see if that makes Osiris crawl out the woodwork.

Ha. It’s terrible that he’d have to go to such lengths to see his _husband_ again.

He thought, for a little while, that Osiris had moved on while he was, well, dead. Maybe bringing him back was simply showing that he could do it. It wouldn’t be the first time the man did the impossible just to prove a point.

“ _Moved on?_ ” Ikora had repeated incredulously, when he’d shared his thoughts with her. They had found themselves growing closer together with the intangible thread of Osiris’ influence on their lives hanging between them. Also, she’s a delight and a menace on the battlefield. He likes her very much. “Saint, Osiris risked the fabric of space and time to bring you back, and you were two centuries gone.”

Saint conceded the point. But if Osiris hadn’t gotten over him, then why wasn’t he _there_?

So, he keeps busy. But Osiris’ absence is a constant weight on his mind. As if he’s only killing time before he sees him again.

It takes time. Saint learns to live in a world that moved on without him. He finds his place again, and he loves it.

And eventually—

The hangar is empty in the early hours of the morning. Mechanics and Guardians alike have gone to bed, and even the pigeons sleep. Saint finds that he likes it: there’s a certain enjoyment to be had in being the only one awake in the whole wide space. He reads in the light of the many candles he’s taken to placing all over his space. It’s like people, finding him suddenly alive, took the candles they would light in his memory and gifted them to him instead. He likes it. It looks nice. It’s familiar, too, from long evenings spent in Osiris’ office, keeping him company while the Commander tackled the mountain of paperwork that came with his position.

It’s because he’s awake so late that he’s there to see the ship land quietly on the other side of the hangar. He recognizes the symbols drawn on the wings, the eye with a sun at its center. He snaps his book closed — Ikora’s treatise on Circles, a fascinating and absolutely incomprehensible read — and rises.

By the time Osiris reaches him, Saint is pouring tea in two cups. He puts milk in Osiris’, no sugar, and watches him approach over the rim of his own cup, barely hiding his smile.

“Saint,” Osiris says, voice strangled and quiet.

“Took you long enough.”

The look on Osiris’ face is as close to ashamed as he ever gets. Good. He left his husband alone for weeks while he worked up the courage to come have a chat. Let him stew in his own mistakes for a moment.

Not long though. Saint missed him too.

He puts his tea down and approach Osiris, dragging him into a hug as soon as he can tell Osiris won’t bolt at the first physical touch. He’s tense as Saint’s arms close around his torso. Then he breathes deep and his entire body seems to sinks into the contact all at once, his hands coming to curl against Sain’t back.

“I missed you,” he whispers against Saint’s neck.

“Welcome back,” he replies. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I- thought you would be.”

He doesn’t apologize, but Saint never expected him to. He just shrugs and pulls away, but only as far as he needs to look Osiris in the eyes. Saint cradles his face in his hand, brushing his cheekbone with his thumb through the mask. His other hand falls down Osiris’ side to come hold his own.

“Come sit. You have much to tell me and the tea is getting cold.”

Even then they don’t move immediately. They’ve been apart for too long. A few more minutes won’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> the tea is cold by the time they get to it but it's fine osiris is a dawnblade he warms it right back up (along with saint's heart)
> 
> come haunt me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/2Fast2Kangoo) or [tumblr](https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
